A Second Fiasco
by AnythingButRegular
Summary: You remember the 27 time machine thing? Well, Rigby had some money left, and.. He bought something else. A love machine. But when Rigby tells Mordecai, secrets soon begin to slip.. Really bad summary, yes. Morby, no fluff, if that means what I think it does.
1. Confession

**Hi, readers! This was an idea that was planned and then left, and then re-planned, and then brought back again, and then-**

**(They get it.)**

**Oh, hush. Anyways, this was as described earlier. But then I locked in on "brought back."**

**(XD After 2 mon-)**

**I SAID HUSH. Anyways... Here. Oh, and if you recognize anything in this, I don't own it, including all characters and mentioned references if there are any. So let's get started, shall we? Oh, and Mr. Loudmouth over here shall remain unnamed. For now, at least..  
**

**(Hey! Like you're any better!)**

* * *

7:58 AM

The boys had 2 minutes before they would be rudely awakened by their alarm. Not only that, but if the alarm failed to wake them, Benson would come and begin banging madly on their door. That never failed. 10 seconds... 5... 1.. Time's up.

RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

"Mmmpphhhh..." the blue jay moaned begrudgingly. Today was Tuesday; Usually Benson would assign them the duty of mowing the frisbee field for the weekly game. The night before, Mordecai would usually want to see the weather for the day. The high of today- 94° with no clouds and a 0% chance of precipitation.

"Ugh.. I hate Tuesdays..Stupid global warming.." he sighed. He got out of bed slowly, and looked over at Rigby. He was asleep, curled up in a ball, hugging both his tail and a particularly snug sweater, although he was now sweating madly from the warmth. He was drooling a bit.

"Hehe.. He looks kinda cute like that." Mordecai said absent-mindedly, but then he scanned back over his words. Did he just call Rigby cute? No, it must have just been an honest mistake. A slip of the tongue.. Well, now that he reflected back on it, he did slip quite a bit...

* * *

_Flashback to 2 weeks ago._

_"Dude, I HATE having to do this again.." Rigby whined. Mordecai nodded in agreement with the statement. The two had been assigned to re-panel the roof, and it was one of their least favorite jobs, next to the snack bar and mowing. They had started about 10 AM and finished about 1 PM. But as they were climbing down the ladder, Benson came driving in the park's cart. He looked at the roof, and made an enraged expression, turning red in the face like he always does when he becomes angered._

_"Do you actually think you're done?!" he had said, pointing to the roof panels, of which most were crooked and some actually broken. "That's not gonna protect us from the hailstorm like the old roof barely managed to do! Now get back up there and re-do it all or you're FIRED!" he yelled at the top of his lungs before speeding off in the cart, still fuming slightly. __Mordecai and Rigby sighed in defeat and crawled back up the rungs of the ladder, now extremely irritated._

_Mordecai sighed from the heat. Today's high was supposed to be 86°, but it felt like it was blistering his skin. He looked at his hands._

_"Whoa!" he yelped as he saw his hands WERE blistering. Furious red bumps were breaking through his feathers, and one had popped, leaving a small trail of blood dripping slowly down his wing. "Rigby, where's the first aid kit?"_

_"Why? What's the matter, man?" Rigby asked curiously. He looked to see the boils on Mordecai's hands and gasped loudly, nearly falling off the roof. "Dang, dude! How did that even happen!" he said, and scurried down the ladder to retrieve the first-aid kit. A few seconds later he returned, and Mordecai is shocked at how fast he had gone._

_"Wow, dude, I don't think you've ever gone so fast!" Mordecai said, still surprised._

_"Well, you're hurt, aren't you? Remember that Santa Claus thing where the elf had that crazy present? I jumped in that pit after you. You're my bro. And bros don't let other bros die." But as the words came out of his mouth, he looked a bit depressed and looked down, sighing, as if the word "bro" made him unhappy. But he shook his head and tried to forget by saying, "Or in this case, start whining from a few blisters, hehe!" Mordecai squinted his eyes at him, but didn't feel as though he should say anything too hurtful.  
_

_"When was I whining?" Mordecai said, getting a bit irritated from Rigby's comment, but keeping in mind his thought, pondering over WHY he was to begin with.  
_

_"Hehe, just kidding, dude."_

_"Yeah."_

_Rigby began rummaging around in the kit, but was now making up for his speed increase by severely slowing down while looking. Mordecai sighed._

_"Well, at least he's being sweet and- Sweet?" he thought to himself, but stopped in his tracks. He said sweet. Sweet? He had meant to say cool, but.. Oh, never mind. It was just a mistake. Just a slip.._

_"Ah! Here it is.." Rigby said triumphantly, holding up the gauze and rubbing alcohol. He looked proud._

_"Well, put it on." Mordecai said, snapping out of his thoughts. Rigby calmed down and said, "Fine." He began dabbing a cotton ball with the rubbing alcohol and gently rubbing the blisters. Mordecai cringed, as the alcohol stung a bit._

_"You ok?" Rigby asked. He looked genuinely concerned. Mordecai nodded, but thought about why Rigby looked so worried. Rigby continued until he finally had wrapped both the hands in gauze. Mordecai was hardly able to move his fingers._

_"Thanks, dude." Mordecai said as he stood. Rigby looked at him and smiled. _

_"No problem. Just be a little more careful, we don't need Benson getting on our case."_

_"True.." Mordecai said, laughing a bit. They looked at each other for a moment. Mordecai looked into Rigby's dark brown eyes, not blinking. Rigby snapped out of it and said, "Dude? You're not blinking. Are you ok?" Mordecai shook off his daze and said, "Yeah.." And then they had resumed their work as normal. Although Mordecai pondered over his behavior with Rigby.._

* * *

_(You're getting tired of the italics, aren't you? Well, they're over now.) SHUSH. NOW. Anyways, yeah, the flashback is over. So you may continue to read without the annoyance of flashback reminder._

Mordecai finally snapped out of his stupefication and walked over to Rigby's bed. Rigby rolled over lazily and snored on, completely ignoring the alarm, which was still blaring. Mordecai strode over to the alarm clock and turned it off. Rigby opened his eyes slowly, looking at the clock, and then at Mordecai.

"Hey, dude.." Rigby said, still looking half-asleep. Mordecai rolled his eyes and said, "While the alarm clock's ON, you sleep right through, but when it's turned OFF, you wake up. Explain that to me." Rigby grins and says, "Just how I roll."

"Yeah, right, dude. Anyways, let's go. We gotta get to the frisbee field before Benson has a cow."

"Oh, yeah.. Gah, I don't wanna do that.. I wanted to show you som-" Rigby started, but was interrupted rudely by a fierce knock on the door. Along with a voice.

"Mordecai! Rigby! Open the door, I need to tell you something!" the voice rattled. Benson. Mordecai walked over and unlocked the door. "Why was this door locked? The only door allowed to be locked is the bathroom." The blue jay rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Benson, it won't happen again." he said simply. The gumball machine replied with a stern, "Don't let it. Now listen; I've been going over some park records, and you actually happen to have done the amount of work required to get a vacation day.. Somehow.." Benson looked as if he had just eaten a very old piece of cheese as he said this sentence, because his face scrunched up as such.

* * *

_**(Did you have to say "cheese?" There were SO many other words you could have chosen- "has a 2 week old piece of cheese shoved in mouth" *choke* I see your point, go on, please!)**_

"Anyways, Skips will take care of the fields for today. You two are free, I suppose." Benson sighed as the last words came out of his mouth. He wasn't used to saying that to slackers, much less two like Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai looked over at Rigby, whose expression was correspondent to an 8 year old child on Christmas morning. He felt joy seeing Rigby like that.. Odd, he thought, seeing as though Rigby was actually acting a bit of a fool as he had the expression, dancing around like a drunken hippo.

"If you work, you'll get an extra paycheck rise, so I suggest you-" Benson was cut off by Mordecai closing the door. Benson responded with an angry thud on the door, and stomps resounding off the walls leading down the stairs. Rigby cheered, and ran to the closet all of a sudden. Mordecai cocked his head in a combination of both interest and concern.

"Dude, what are you doing?.." Mordecai sighed with regret for him.

"Hey, do you remember when I got those two time machines for $27 bucks, and I had to help you using them because you had _bad breath, _and had to do over that kiss?" Rigby grinned as he emphasized "bad breath." He had also said this statement in a rushed tone, as if he wanted to quit as soon as he began to talk. But Mordecai was surprised.

"How do you even remember that? You went to a different dimension.." he gasped lightly, but Rigby simply shrugged and pulled out.. A third time machine. Of course. Mordecai just rolled his eyes, and said, "Figures." Rigby continued, "Anyways, that's not all I got. After the third one, which I got $3 more off of, I still had $11 left. So, I got one of... Of..." he stopped halfway through his introduction to dig through the contents of the closet in frustration. "Ah! This!" and he pulled out a little piece of what looked almost exactly like the time machines, but was a light reddish-pink instead of the dingy grayish color on the previously mentioned machine.

"What's that supposed to be?" Mordecai said, flummoxed at this sudden change in appearance of the little ball of metal. "Did you spray paint it or something?"

"What? No, it's a _love machine!_ Dude, we can go around and see who loves who!" Rigby had the Christmas child expression once again as he sped through the sentence. Mordecai's face also showed excitement as well now. "Well, why are we still standing here, then? Let's go!"

* * *

_**(*Love Doctors...*) Really? That song gets annoying after a minute, and you've been singing it for almost an hour. (Oh, hush.)**_

The boys ran out of the room in excitement, wondering who to try it on first. They saw Muscle Man, who was with Hi-Five Ghost at the Snack Bar for the day. It looked as though Muscle Man had been standing out for a while already, as he was sweating profusely. He was also complaining about the the Snack Bar was the worst job at the park to Hi-Fives, who was trying to both react and ignore him simultaneously, throwing in a "Yeah," or "Uh-huh," every so often. He was doing a pretty good job, as Mitch wasn't noticing as he rambled on. Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other.

"We already know who he loves! Why are we about to do Muscle Man?" Mordecai said in disappointment.

"We're testing the waters." Rigby said. "And plus, we're gonna do HFG too." Mordecai brightened up a bit at this. He had been curious as to who High-Fives' girl was.  
Rigby held up the small red ball of metal and said, "Mitch Sorenstein." The ball instantly showed signs of life at the two words, and then popped a message on it's miniscule screen. Rigby squinted his eyes, but could not read it. Mordecai rolled his own eyes and took the ball, barely managing to make out the word, "Starla", but the last name was too distorted to make it out. "Dude, it works. It says, 'Starla.'" Rigby grinned. "Now do HFG." Mordecai sighed and said, "High-Five Ghost." The little machine once more rumbled and shook, and then calmed and showed a little message on the screen. Mordecai can see it as, "Jennifer Monique." He thinks of who that could be.

"Rigby, do you know a chick by the name of Jennifer Monique?" he asked with a hint of curiosity. Rigby scrunched his face in thought, and Mordecai backed away a bit, due to the fact that it looked as if Rigby was causing himself pain just with this simple task. But Rigby popped out, and said, "Maybe it was that girl he was with at the skating rink or Muscle Man's and Starla's anniversary." And now that Rigby mentions it, Mordecai thought that was actually it. He did remember that name mentioned in their conversation.

* * *

_**(Things are about to get spicy up in here!) Well, he has a point.**_

After going and scanning almost everyone else in the park, including Benson, who to no surprise had a thing for Audrey, the boys headed back to their room. Although Mordecai had an idea he wanted to try out.

"Can you believe that?" Rigby laughed, as they had finished their rounds. Mordecai agreed, but then began a grin. "Your turn, dude." Rigby jumped back in surprise. "No, dude, no. You're not checking me!" Mordecai chuckled. He expected him to refuse. "What's the matter? Worried I'll find out about your little crush on Eilene? I already know, dude." But Rigby blushed embarrassingly and muttered, trying to sound defensive, but failing horribly, "It's.. It's not Eilene. But I'll give you a hint, I guess. It's not who'd you expect." Mordecai cocked his head in thought. "What, you like Margaret, too?" Rigby widened his eyes in disgust. "No! Not even close! But.. I hope I'll be able to tell you who one day. And who knows.. Maybe you'll think of me and him-" Mordecai cut him off. "Uh, dude? Why'd you say 'him'? Isn't it a girl?" Rigby blushed even more. And the words were barely audible as they came out of his mouth.

"N-no."

_**Wow. What a surprise. Anyways, this is what I've had done, and I want to get it out there, so whoo, this is now a two-shot. Hopefully the other part will be up in about-**_

_**(A year or so?)**_

_**You can't help interrupting me, can you?**_

_**(Nope. You make it too fun XD)**_

_***sigh* Well, anyways, review please with any criticism you might have for me, but please don't be all like, "Hey, you suck because this thing sucks!" or whatever. I consider them as spammers. So, yeah review and hopefully the next part will be up in a little while. See, ya.**_

_**-Stormy**_


	2. Awkward

**Hello again, guys! This story got more views than I expected on its first day, but oh well, and lets go. Oh, here are review responses.**

**D0CMUdKip2- Thanks, and I have taken your idea into consideration (I thought you said you were already hooked on the idea.) ._. Well, yeah. This is now a full story, so chapter names and other descriptions of the story will now have to be changed, but it'll be worth it. Or at least I think it'll be, but what I think isn't important.  
**

**RegularShowLuvr- ._. You are HARD to please.. (sigh)**

**German Speaking Horse(GSH)- Thanks, and I may actually put a flashback of him buying it and thinking of a way to keep it away from Mordecai. Thanks for the idea! And yeah, I'll have to tie Mr. Loudmouth over here up next chapter(s) if that's the case. (Uh, I'm capable of keeping myself out of things, thank you very much!) Whatever. But thanks for informing me. I don't want this taken down just 'cause SOMEONE couldn't keep his mouth shut.**

**Guest#1-(Note: Remember your number. This is how I will commute to guests.)- Thanks a lot! Good reviews give me motivation, so thanks!**

**MrsStylinson3- OMFG THANK YOU! I'll keep it going as fast as I can!**

* * *

Mordecai stared at the raccoon in shock. He had just mentioned that he wasn't into girls, which put him off quite a bit. Rigby was still blushing furiously, trying to avert from Mordecai's eyesight. But Mordecai promptly asked, "So what, are you bi or something?" Rigby shook his head in frustration. " No, just.. Just gay." An awkward silence filled the room after he said this, and Rigby attempted to break it.

"This is nowhere near how I wanted you to find out.." he said sadly, shaking his head once more, and staring down at the cream-colored carpet.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Mordecai said, wanting to ask so many more questions than just that, but he had restraint. He knew restraint.

"When the time was right, I guess.." Rigby said, sighing. "I didn't have an alloted time for this, you know." Mordecai shook his head now, reassuring him with, "Don't worry. It would have been creepier if you did." Rigby looked at him. "You think this is creepy?" Mordecai widened his eyes in shock, angry at himself for saying that. He didn't even feel it was. He would have done the same thing. "No, I'm sorry, I have no idea I said that!" Rigby stared at him, and Mordecai wished he would stop. His brown eyes bored a hole into his skull, making him even more guilty as he already was.

"I hope not. Now tell me something." Rigby said with a serious tone now. Mordecai became even more nervous. "Don't look so shaky, you look like you're about to topple over. I just want you to answer a question." Mordecai calmed a bit, or at the very least, tried to show less perspiration.

"Keep this our little secret. Please?" Mordecai stared at him. Rigby was giving genuine looks of concern for his own welfare. "I don't want anyone else knowing. Please.." Mordecai managed to nod his head. Rigby sighed in relief. "Thanks.. Mordecai." And he got up and left the room. Mordecai gulped. He was never good at keeping secrets..

* * *

Over the next few hours, Mordecai sat and thought about Rigby's promise.

_"Keep this our little secret. Please?..."_

_ "I don't want anyone else knowing. Please.."_

They rattled around inside Mordecai's head, echoing their message over and over again. Mordecai tried to shake it off, but then the next day came, and he would be forced to confront Rigby once again. After their vacation day, Benson made sure they paid dearly for the door in his face the previous day by making them do almost twice the normal amount of work they were assigned. First, rake the leaves, as fall was now beginning to approach, and leaves were beginning to fall. Although the temperature wasn't showing any signs of relent; the high was still 79°. As the alarm signaled eight A.M, Mordecai woke with a jolt. He had a nightmare, strange as it was, he couldn't remember. All he knew was he was sweating enormously, and Rigby already appeared to be awake. Wait. Yes, he was.. But he was still in the room. Singing a little tune. Mordecai failed to make out most of the words, but he picked out a few keys. "Boy," which confirmed his homosexuality. "Love." And he wasn't sure, but he thought he might have heard a name. Couldn't tell who, but he picked out a name. As he got up, Rigby stopped abruptly.. possibly due to the surprise that he sees Mordecai awake.

"When did you wake up?!" Rigby squeaked, his eyes widened in fear.

"Uh, just now?.." Mordecai responded in what he hoped was a convincing tone. "I mean, I could tell you were humming something, but I couldn't make it out at all, it was so quiet. Is that what you're so worried about?" And apparently so, because Rigby's face visibly flushed with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good.. I thought for a second there you heard me sing that song for y-" And then Rigby froze, mentally slapping himself, which Mordecai could hear him whispering to himself, "Don't say that yet! It's a surprise!.." This put Mordecai off a bit, but THIS he could shake off, as Benson was already slamming his metallic fists on the door.

"You two! UP! NOW!" Benson almost shrieked. Rigby ran for the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," and he whispered this as he opened the door, "you big sack of balls..", looking at Mordecai as he said this and grinned. Mordecai stifled a laugh. But as Rigby opened the door, a fiery red-faced Benson met them. And let me tell you, it wasn't a pleasant meet.

"You two! What the heck have you been doing?! I've been pounding on this door for the past 5 minutes!" Benson screamed at the duo. Rigby cowered. Mordecai walked up and said, "We were talking. I'm sorry."

"Oh, really? About WHAT?" Mordecai's eyes darted to Rigby. Rigby shook his head furiously. Mordecai turned back to Benson, who appeared to be fuming, and said, "Huh, Benson, I didn't realize it was any of your business." Benson widened his eyes in fury. "I don't CARE if it's any of my business. It BECOMES my business when you two aren't at work on time just because you were TALKING!," and at this last word, he gave Mordecai a large shove his his hands, causing a.. well, obviously, a collision. Mordecai tripped over Rigby, who was still on the floor cowering slightly, and he fell almost completely head first, his head smacking against the solid wood floor. He let out a groan as he sat up, and felt the part of his head of which he landed on, and it was revealed to be bleeding a bit. And what Mordecai would have taken lightly, this time, Rigby would take badly. But this time... This time was different. He gasped loudly, turning to Benson, with visible fury in HIS eyes now.

"You jerk! Look at him! You see the blood!? You better hope that it doesn't become fatal, or YOU'RE the one who's gonna be bleeding!" Rigby yelled at the top of his lungs. He turned to Mordecai, and ran to his side in less than a second.

* * *

Downstairs, an elderly man was digging through the freezer, looking for an ice pop. Orange, to be exact. The last one he got was never eaten, which saddened him. This man was Pops.

"You can't hide from me, you delectable little cold treat.." he muttered playfully as he continued to dig through the contents of the freezer. But before he could find one, he heard much commotion from upstairs. He looked at the clock which hung over the fridge. It read 8:08.

"Must be time for the boys to awaken." He said casually, and rummaged on. But as he heard yelling, likely from Benson, he stopped. "I thought I told him not to yell at those two anymore.. He clearly isn't trying not to.. I should take a look up there, to remind him." And he ceded from the task of locating an "ice lolly" to walk up the stairs and tell Benson to calm down.

As Pops walked up the stairs, the voices grew louder. Ad as he finally reached the top, he saw Benson shoving someone down. Then he heard Rigby yelling.

"...Look at him!... ...the blood!?... ...doesn't become fatal... ...YOU'RE the one who's gonna be bleeding!" Pops gasped. Audibly. Benson swerved his head around to see an unbelieving Pops. Now it was Benson's turn to gasp, as he tried to explain himself... **But not now!**

* * *

**And a cliffhanger!.. Kinda. How will Pops react? What will Benson say? Will Rigby confess.. Something?**

**(Will he ever stop talking?) -_- Anyways.. I'll start work on Chapter 3, and we'll go from there! C'ya!**

**-Stormy**


	3. Down for the Count

**Um.. Hi. Let's cut to the chase. I won't be getting these out as often anymore. AND I HATE THAT. But every day I end up doing something that falters my plans to work on this, and it gets annoying. SoI just wanted to give a warning. Anyways, enjoy this.. even if it's kinda short. **

**DOCMUdKip2- Heheh, sorry. XD Was gonna, but my nerves got the best of me. AND I wanted a cliffhanger, so... there we go. :)**

**MrsStylinson3- Haha! I'm glad this makes you so happy! And "Tick. Tock. Tick. 'Rock.' made me lmao! **

**kitty6975- I figured that would make people laugh. And I was right! Thanks for your comment!**

**Ok, now lets start, shall we? Sorry this one's shorter than the others, but it's all I can get right now. But try to enjoy it!**

* * *

"Benson! What on Earth do you think you're doing?!" Pops yelled over the commotion that was going on. Benson whipped around to see a fuming Pops, holding a bag of frozen peas. Benson tried to avert the conversation topic by pointing those out.

"Um, Pops? What are you doing with those peas?" he asked quickly. Pops looked at his hands and noticed. "Ah, so that's why my hands were.." but he shook his head and kept on topic. "Benson, where are Mordecai and Rigby? I heard yelling from one of them and I want to know what's going on!" Benson immediately stepped in front of the door to block them from view.

"Uh.. They're fine, Pops. They should be out working on the old tree in the fountain area if they're not off slacking at the coffee shop..." he said in a convincing tone. But Pops wasn't falling for it.(Somehow.)

"Benson. Let me look into the room. I have just as much right as you do to enter employee's occupancy areas." he said sternly, advancing towards the door. But before Benson could argue back, Rigby yelled out.

"Pops! Mordecai's bleeding!" he shrieked. He had been trying to cover up the head wound with a piece of clothing off his trampoline, but it wasn't exactly working. Blood was still seeping through the piece of clothing, dripping onto the floor. Mordecai muttered something to Rigby quietly enough so that only he could hear, as Pops shoved Benson out of the way, effectively knocking him over. He ran over to Mordecai, who was being helped up by Rigby, and almost toppled over trying to help. Surprisingly, he wasn't required to do much, as Rigby was actually absorbing most of his weight. Mordecai, too, was surprised at this, but was too distracted by both advancing towards Benson, and the numbing of the side of his head from the wound. This was what Mordecai muttered to Rigby; to move him towards Benson.

"Ugh.." Benson groaned as he picked himself up off the ground. As he got up, he was met with 3 angry faces. The most furious of the 3 seemed to be Rigby. But Mordecai spoke.

"Benson.."

"What?" Benson replied. Mordecai began a pained look, as he stood up by himself. At least.. for a few seconds."

"F*** off." *PUNCH* *THUD* *THUD*

"Mordecai?!"

Mordecai and Benson both fell. Mordecai had mustered up his remaining strength and socked Benson.. Right in the face.

* * *

** And there we go. Sorry it's so short, but I'm pretty sure you like the ending. Right? (I did.) Meh, you're fine here. Won't get me suspended. Anyways, review, follow, blah, blah.. You get it. :D(Wow. I look back and it's shorter than I thought it would be. Well, then. I'll get more out hopefully in the next week or so. Again, sorry this is so short.)**


	4. Announcement Don't worry, not canceled

**Hey. This isn't a new chapter, as you may have already guessed. But I'll now be taking requests for stories if you have any. There are a few requirements, though.**

***Regular Show**

***No OC's.. Yet.**

***Doesn't have to have a pairing, but I can try to incorporate a pairing you have. WILL NOT TAKE: MMxHFG, BxANYONE. I can't get them into a realistic pairing, and to be honest, I find them weird. (Coming from the guy who's ADDICTED to Morby...) GET OUT. I'LL GET BANNED. Anyways, feel free to give me any suggestions you might have. I'm currently working on the next chapter of A Second Fiasco, and the chapters will be shorter from now on in order to let you read more often. So, watch for that! PM me if you have any suggestions! :D**


	5. My Love(kinda, :)

**Hey guys. From now on, I may just do short chapters in order to get more out at a quicker pace. Sorry if this ticks you off, just wanting to actually get stuff out. Now, I'll start.**

**MrsStylinson3- I KNOW! XD Ownage is nice. XD**

**D0CMUdKip2- You'll receive your wish shortly. Thank you for shopping at Irregularity Mart. :)**

**And that's it.**

* * *

Rigby looks down at Mordecai's motionless body, his mouth agape. Pops kneels over to Benson, nearly toppling over due to his large head bringing him down, and listens for breathing.

"He's still all right, I suppose.." Pops sighs. "Rigby, could you please check Mordecai for me? And do try to cover up that wound; I'll call an ambulance." Rigby nodded silently. As he advanced towards Mordecai, his head was buzzing with so many thoughts, his eyes tearing slightly.

_"How is Pops so calm about this?"_

_"Is Mordecai gonna be all right?.."_

_"Please be okay.."_

Rigby slowly looked over Mordecai. His wound had seemed to stop, but he would still need the bandage, as his head showed a nasty gash. Rigby shuddered horribly. He tried to think of where he last saw a bandage.. But then he remembered. He had seen Benson(What a-*mouth is covered and he is dragged out of the room*)take a few rolls of gauze and put them in the first-aid cabinet in the second floor bathroom. Rigby rushed toward the door and ran inside the bathroom.. or at least tried to, as he rushed right into the door.

"OW.." he groaned as he picked himself off the floor. "I thought I turned the knob?.." he took another attempt. It turned out to be locked. Rigby groaned again.

*POUND, POUND* "Hey! Who's in there?!" he yelled through the door.

"What is it, Rigbaby?!" Rigby nearly passed out. Muscle Man, of course. "Why'd you ram into the door, too?! You trying to sneak a look at me, you little-"

"No! I need the gauze out of the first-aid cabinet! Mordecai's in trouble!" Rigby rushed through the sentence, stuttering fairly often throughout. Muscle Man hummed in confusion through the door.

"Uh.. You said you need the what, now?.." he moaned. "I didn't catch that cause you're speeding your mouth off!"

"THE GAUZE, MAN! THE FREAKIN' GAUZE!" he shrieked madly through the door. A clatter was heard, along with a yelp and a thud.

"Ok, ok! I heard you that time, Rigby!" Muscle Man screamed back in reply, and he sounded both a bit shocked and steamed. He opened the door just enough to shove a roll of gauze through the door, slamming it back with an angered look. Rigby grabs the roll clumsily and rushes back to Mordecai, who is now awake, leaning against the wall holding the side of his head.

"R-rigby?..' he sighed, a note of pain in his voice. Rigby shushed him while he wrapped the gauze around the wound.

"Pops! It's ok, leave the ambulance!" Rigby yelled down the stairs. Pops came to the stairs, perplexed.

"Why ever not?"

"He's awake! I can take care of it." Rigby said confidently. Pops gasped, then noted the confidence in his voice. He nods, signaling his trust, then walks back away. Rigby pulls Mordecai's arm, trying to get him to come into their room. Mordecai grunts in pain as he stands up, collapsing on the bed. Rigby sighs as he does so, also collapsing on his trampoline.

"I hope you'll be all right, Mordecai.. My love."

**Yeah, I got bored of holding it in, and plus you already knew it was a Morby story, so why hide it? Anyways, hope you liked this.. short little part of it, and HOPEFULLY the actual story plot will come back in probably the next chapter. Fav and review and the next chapter will be out in-**

**(A decade.)**

**No, the next chapter will NOT be out in 2023. Hopefully by August. So hope you liked this one. :)**


	6. Another Announcement

Hey, guys. Good news. Look this story up: s/7503426/1/Regular-Show-Fear-the-Night

It's a very good story that I have gotten permission to finish. A Second Fiasco will be stopped for a little bit in order for me to get the last chapter out for this story. It won't take me horribly long, but try to read the first chapters first before I post the last one; there are 6 currently before I post the last chapter. Anyways, this shouldn't take more than a week, and I'll continue A Second Fiasco afterwards. See ya.


	7. OH, COME ON!

**WELL, THIS IS JUST GRAND. The computer I usually use has the USA Mandiant Cyber Security virus. That's nice. I download a freaking YouTube video and this is what I get.. Splendid. So chapters for anything will be coming out much slower, as it takes forever for me to fool the virus into thinking the computer's still blocked while still being able to use it, so.. Yeah. And no, I have not been downloading freakin' ***** ****. (Don't wanna get banned or whatever. So yay censors.) This is still on the oringinal computr, but it took me 2 hours to get past the virus. Whee. Sorry about any delay or ticked-offyness this causes.**


End file.
